dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Katas
|manga debut = "The Dragon Balls Change Hands" |anime debut = "Guru's Gift" |Race=Namekian |Date of birth=Before Age 242 |Date of death=Age 261 |Allegiance=Dragon Clan |FamConnect=Nameless Namekian (child) Kami (child's good embodiment) King Piccolo (child's evil embodiment) Piano (grandchild) Tambourine (grandchild) Cymbal (grandchild) Drum (grandchild) Piccolo (grandchild/child's evil embodiment reincarnation) Unnamed Offspring (grandchildren) }} is an ancient Namekian and the father of the Nameless Namekian, that eventually separated into Kami and King Piccolo. He is thus the grandfather of Piccolo Jr. Personality According to Grand Elder Guru's words, Katas was a genius. He was a good parent, who would eventually save his son. Although Katas was good like all Namekians, his son was partly evil due to being in contact with evil humans on Earth and divided into the evil King Piccolo and good Kami. Biography Katas lived on planet Namek before Age 242 and belonged to the Dragon Clan during a time period when different classes of Namekians were more common, and when Namek had knowledge of higher technology such as space travel. Sometime around Age 242, he birthed a son. In Age 261, a massive climate shift took place on Namek. Katas managed to save his son by sending him off to planet Earth in a Namekian spaceship before dying along with almost all of the other living Namekians. The only survivor of this was Guru, who gradually restored the population.Dragon Ball Z episode 54, "Guru's Gift" Legacy After his death, Katas was remembered by Guru who also knew about his son being sent off world as well as the Nameless Namekian's great power. In sending his son to Earth, Katas had a profound impact on the history of both Earth and Namek as his son's fission lead to Kami becoming Guardian of Earth while King Piccolo gave birth to the Demon Clan resulting in the King Piccolo wars before he was sealed away by Master Mutaito which lead to Kami creating the Earth's Dragon Balls. King Piccolo's release and defeat by Goku lead to King Piccolo reincarnating himself into his final son Piccolo who's creation inadvertently spared Kami's life allowing the Earth's Guardian to revive Shenron and train Goku who later defeated Piccolo and convinced Kami not to commit suicide to kill Piccolo with whom he was Life Linked. Piccolo would later join forces with Goku and Kami to combat the Saiyans, training Goku's young son Gohan whom he would befriend and later sacrifice his own life to save resulting in his and Kami's deaths. However Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, and Kami discovered Piccolo was a Namekian from Vegeta and Nappa, with Kami and Krillin both surmising that Namek had its own Dragon Balls due to Vegeta's comments, which lead the Z Fighters to Namek in order to revive their fallen friends lost during the Attack of the Saiyans where they became involved with the Battle on Planet Namek against the Frieza Force where they sided with Guru and the remaining Namekians giving them powerful allies. Krillin learned of Katas and the Nameless Namekian's history from Guru who learned of the Nameless Namekian's fission. Piccolo would later be revived using the Namekian Dragon Ball with help from Dende, before he asked to be summoned to Namek to fight to avenge his people. Piccolo would later encounter Nail who revealed he would have been far stronger if he was still fused with Kami, before offering to fuse with Piccolo, which gave Piccolo enough power to dominate Frieza in his second form and bought Goku time to complete the Large Spirit Bomb then saving the exhausted Goku from drowning after using the attack. Though Piccolo was severely injured by Frieza, Goku's subsequent Super Saiyan transformation allowed him to outclass the tyrant, while Gohan carried the injured Piccolo away. Kami and his Dragon Balls would ultimately plan a key role during the conflict as King Kai realized Planet Namek had survived Frieza's Destroy The Planet! due to Frieza holding back and Kami's discussion with King Kai about the Dragon Balls inspired him to concoct a plan to have Shenron revive the slain Namekians and ultimately Guru, then use the Namekian Dragon Balls to transport everyone but Frieza to Earth, though Goku chose to stay on Namek to finish things with Frieza. As a results all the Namekians slain by Frieza and his men survived Planet Namek's destruction, with Guru passing his title onto Moori before passing away from old age. Moori lead the surviving Namekians to New Namek, though Piccolo and Kami remained on Earth and later decided to fuse back into the Nameless Namekian (with Piccolo as the dominant fusee due to his Eternal Youth that he inherited from King Piccolo) in order to combat the Red Ribbon Androids which lead to Dende becoming Kami's successor as Guardian of Earth. The Nameless Namekian retained Piccolo's name and personality, continuing to aid in the protection of both Earth and Universe 7 as a member of the Z Fighters and Team Universe 7, as well as becoming one of the strongest Super Namekians in Universe 7's history. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Birthing an Egg' - Used by Katas to give birth to the Nameless Namekian. *'Dragon Ball Creation' - As a member of the Dragon Clan, Katas possesses the ability to create Dragon Balls. His ability to create Dragon Balls is mention by Dende in Xenoverse 2. Video Game References In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, there is a clothing option for Namekians called Ancient Katas' Battle Costume which is said to have been based on armor worn by Katas. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Katas is mentioned by Dende who says that Guru told him was able to create Dragon Balls, a reference to his status as a member of the Dragon Clan. The Majin Gaccho erroneously states it was Katas who split into Kami and King Piccolo during Gaccho and Wabara's Magical Majin History Quiz though presumably he was mistaken as it was Katas' son the Nameless Namekian who's real name is unknown (the question was about where the Nameless Namekian landed on Earth). It is unknown if this was a mistake made by the developers or a mistranslation in the game's localization, or if it was intentional as a form of irony considering Gaccho runs a history quiz but gets a key fact wrong. However all other references to Katas in the Xenoverse series are far more accurate as he is consider a brilliant Namekian and was a Dragon Clansman. Trivia *Katas' name pun is based on the Japanese word '''Katatsu'muri'', meaning "snail". The second part of the word is used for Moori's name pun. *Katas can be compared to Superman's father Jor-El, as both sent their sons away from a doomed planet. **Additional he is also similar to the manga version of Bardock who sent his son Kakarot to Earth as he had a bad premonition about Frieza and sent Kakarot to invade Earth to protect him which saved him from the Genocide of the Saiyans. Thus both characters in the manga bare similarities to Jor-El and each other. ***Ironically Katas' grandson Piccolo (who is the child and reincarnation of his son's evil side who later fused with Kami which restored the Nameless Namekian though with Piccolo's personality and Warrior-type traits being more prominent) became mentor to Bardock's grandson Gohan and later taught Bardock's other grandson Goten fusion. Piccolo was also a babysitter for Bardock's great-granddaughter. ***Additionally Goku was responsible for his grandson Piccolo's birth when he killed the evil King Piccolo and later convinced Kami to spare Piccolo's life which saved the Earth from Bardock's other son Raditz as Piccolo teamed up with Goku to defeat his brother, only to bond with Goku's son Gohan whom Piccolo himself came to view as a surrogate son and beloved student whom he sacrificed his life for which lead the Z Fighters to Namek where they played an important role in the Battle on Planet Namek and Goku fought to avenge both his fellow Saiyans as well as the innocent Namekians killed by Frieza. Thus Katas' action in sending his son to Earth would have a profound effect on the future of his people as it was the revival of Piccolo and Kami that lead to King Kai's plan to revive Guru and the Namekians then transport them and the Z Fighters to Earth. Thus Katas' family and the Son family have close ties and histories which are the result of Katas and Bardock sending their son's to Earth. References Site Navigation pt-br:Katattsu ca:Katas es:Katattsu Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Nameks Category:Unseen Characters Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased